


in the tower.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safeword Use, Sexual Content, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan's a bit kinkier than phil.





	in the tower.

Phil doesn't mind trying things for Dan, really, he doesn't. But when his boyfriend came into the kitchen with a bundle of pink rope and a smirk, he'd laughed in his face.

"Absolutely fucking not."

Dan's smile dropped. "I haven't even said anything yet..."

"If what you have to say has anything to do with _that,"_ he gestured to the rope sat on the countertop, "and sex, the answer is no." 

Dan chuckles, coming around behind Phil and rubbing his shoulders. "But baby–"

Phil rolled his eyes, trying to fight the smile from his face. "Don't you 'but baby' me. The rope being pink doesn't suddenly make it romantic, you know."

"Well, no," Dan mumbled, voice suddenly soft in Phil's ear, hands having slipped down from his shoulders so his arms could fold around his waist the way Phil likes, "but it does make it prettier. That's what I couldn't stop thinking about, how fucking pretty you'd look... like a princess, Phil."

Phil hated that he shuddered at that. "What, the princess trapped in the tower? Some prince you'd be, tying me up and having your way," he breathed back.

"Yeah, you sound like you'd just hate that," Dan retorted, and Phil knew without looking that he was smirking again. "Just think about it, sweetheart? Please?"

"... Don't get your hopes up," Phil conceded, and despite the words, Dan kissed his cheek and gave him a final squeeze, calling a _"Love you!"_ as he left the room. 

__________

 _"Dan,_ fuck–" Phil panted, tugging at his boyfriend's curls like a lifeline as they stumbled back into the flat, kissing and pulling and trying to get _closer._

Somehow Dan maneuvered them into a more stable position - _somehow_ being that he pressed Phil against the kitchen counter, obviously - and when he pulled away he smiled smugly and whispered, "Guess I did good?" 

They hardly ever went out for real dates, but when they did, they absolutely spoiled each other. It was basically a competition.

And probably a kind of foreplay, too, because they both fucking loved it.

"You know you did," Phil murmured happily, leaning into Dan, teasing, "How could I ever thank you?"

"Mm, I can think of a few ways," he giggled back, and suddenly hoisted Phil up onto the counter.

Phil yelped in surprise and stabled himself with his hands behind him - one landing on something textured that he chuckled when he saw was the pink rope from the other day.

He took it and held it out to Dan with a coy smile. "Was this the master plan?" 

Dan laughed as well, but his eyes darkened when the bundle was handed to him. "Do you want me to –?"

Phil answered him with a kiss and in his cutest little whisper, "Well, I don't have a choice... The evil prince has me, and he's so much bigger and stronger..."

He smirked to himself when Dan grinned and made that little noise that Phil loved, one from the back of his throat that sounded like a growl and laugh at once. "Guess you're mine now, aren't you, princess?"

__________

Maybe Phil had overestimated himself a bit.

The rope was soft on his skin, and Dan's knots were just shy of too tight, restrictive and perfect.

He'd agreed when Dan had pulled out a ribbon as a blindfold as well, cool and gentle against his eyes, and maybe that's what was scary. That he was utterly vulnerable and couldn't even be aware. 

Everything Dan said rung in Phil's ears. Maybe his hearing was just more alert because he couldn't see. That's what they said in all the movies, right?

_"You look so fucking slutty like this."_

_"So pretty for such a brainless whore."_

_"You deserve this, you know, princess. For tempting me."_

All said with love, Phil knew that. It was all just pretend. Dan wouldn't really hurt him. Dan loved him.

Right?

He couldn't really ever tell what Dan would do until he did it; he was surprised he was even able to relax when Dan stretched him. It felt like he tensed under every touch.

Of course Dan loved him. Phil was being stupid. This was his own idea, anyway! It was his own fault. Dan didn't mean any harm –

_"... Hey, shush, it's important! You need to remember I wouldn't really mean you any harm."_

_Phil had rolled his eyes and laughed at Dan. "Of course I know that. I'm not stupid."_

_Dan had raised an eyebrow and gotten a well-deserved pillow thrown at his face. "Excuse you! And I know you're not, but it's still like. It's precautionary, you know?"_

_And Phil had smiled a bit and cuddled up to Dan, scoffing, but listening._

Phil took a deep breath after the memory; the shudder in it was how he realized he was crying.

"I – uhm. U-uh, t-tower. Tower."

And like that, he was looking up at his boyfriend's worried face, the blindfold pulled away.

"Did I– fuck, baby, you're crying–"

Phil tried to think of something to say, but Dan just kissed his cheek and wiped the tears from his face.

Both Dan's hands were steady on his hips then, and he said gently, "Hey, I'm gonna pull out, okay? Then I can untie you and we'll talk? "

Phil just nodded, sighing as he felt Dan sliding away, and then emptiness.

His feet were freed, then his hands, and then Dan laid gently beside him. 

"Can I hold you, love?"

"Please."

Once Phil was safe in Dan's arms, he gasped and cried a little harder.

Dan's fingers glided gently through Phil's hair, and he kissed his forehead, whispering to him soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Phil. I'm sorry, baby."

__________

"It's, it's just – I don't know," Phil mumbled eventually. "I trust you, I just got r-really scared? And thought you hated me, and all this awful stuff. I'm sorry..."

"No, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong," Dan answers firmly. "You just dropped. If anything I should've been more careful, since we don't do this much."

"Hey, I know you didn't mean to do it!" Phil chuckled and kissed Dan's jaw. "Besides, it wasn't... I didn't hate _all_ of it."

"Well, uh. Definitely not the blindfold anymore," he said gently, and Dan just nodded. "And maybe don't like, completely tie me down, I guess."

"But the, the rope is really soft, I kind of like that. I liked it on my hands. And the, uh–" Phil blushed slightly, "The 'princess' thing, I really like that."

Dan smirked and turned Phil back to him when he looked away. "Is that so? You like being my perfect little princess?"

Phil whined and pouted, but his cock twitched, and Dan felt it against his thigh.

Dan smirked slightly and mumbled in his ear, "Does my princess still need to get off? I could take care of it for you..."

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
